One day I will get revenge
by 26rainy
Summary: AU: Stiles & Lydia are young and in love. They're also werewolf hunters. They move to Beacon Hills in order to spy on Derek Hale and his pack. They're there to kill them but things gets complicated.


"This place doesn't really seem like hell to me" Stiles said. "Maybe we could, you know, stay here for a while when we've killed Derek Hale and his wolves."

Lydia looked up at him, her left eyebrow raised in doubt. Stiles really hated it when this happened, when he suggested something that seemed reasonable to him but apparently seemed like something criminal to Lydia. That was the only flaw she had, at least in his eyes.

"I don't know" she said, lingering. "It seems a bit bleak but maybe it's just a bad first impression."

This was her way of saying 'I know you want to settle down, to rest for a while, I'm sorry that we want different things, I'm sorry that this hunt is driving me insane'. Because that's what was the latest few weeks had been filled with. Endless fights on whether to go on hunting or to leave Derek Hale to his fate. Stiles wanted to go to college, to get an education. She wanted to kill the one responsible for the death of her parents. He knew it was important to her that she found her parents' killers. He'd met her when she was grieving, when the sorrow was still fresh. He had been the one she'd talked to. And they'd talked for hours and hours. Stiles had realized that the only way for her to put this behind her, to somehow stop thinking about for only a couple of hours were to kill the one responsible. It sounded ruthless but Lydia had made it very clear to him. And since he'd fallen head over heels in love with her, he decided to help her as best as he could. She shouldn't have to be alone in this he figured. He knew he wouldn't want to be if it was his dad that had been killed.

"So, where should I put this one?" Stiles asked.

He glanced at the box in his hands and then looked at her. Anything to change the topic. Another fight was the last thing they needed.

"Just put it on the floor, it's just books in it, they're not really important" Lydia said. "Will you help me bring in the trunk?" she added.

"Yeah, right."

They left the small apartment and Stiles followed Lydia to the car. It was his, a shitty, beat up jeep that his dad had gotten him for his sixteenth birthday. When he and Lydia had decided to leave for Beacon Hills, they'd loaded all of their stuff (which wasn't a lot) into the backseat, picked out some really good music, bought coffee and just left without looking back. Lydia had fallen asleep after three hours, when the mix tape she'd made had ended. He'd glanced at her and thought that he was lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend. The thought that always used to pop up in his mind had popped up this time as well. What was going to happen after? When Derek Hale and his little puppies we're dead and buried in a grave surrounded by wolfs bane, what was going to happen then? What were they going to do? He wasn't sure Lydia was going to go to college with him when they had finished. She'd agreed on going, many times, but something gave Stiles the feeling that she was going to back out when it got current. And he didn't want to part from her. He shook his head. This wasn't important right now. He was going to live in the present, like Lydia always did; he wasn't going to worry about the future all the time. He was going to live and he was going to help his girlfriend kill her parents' murderers. They each took a handle on the trunk and carried it between themselves. It was heavy, really heavy. Only the two of them knew what it contained and they hurried to get it inside. Lydia didn't want anyone to see it, she was afraid someone would think it'd look suspicious in some way, and Stiles didn't disagree. They wouldn't want anyone come asking about the giant trunk that contained all of their weapons. They wouldn't want anyone opening it and discovering dozens and dozens of guns in different sizes and shapes, or knives with blades as long as Stiles' underarm, or the crossbows that made that Hawkeye-guy from those movies look ridiculous. Wouldn't want that. They pushed the table in front of the TV against the wall and placed the trunk in the middle of the room, where the table had stood (they were renting the apartment with a few furnishings). Lydia left to pack up another box in the other room and after a few minutes, she called Stiles' name. He went into the little bedroom and saw that she had made the bed.

"I'm tired" Lydia said, yawning. "We should go to bed. Can you hand me my nightgown? It's in the box behind you."

He turned around, saw the box and opened it. Along with her nightgown, it contained his pajama pants. He threw her the nightgown and they both changed in silence, leaving their clothes in a messy pile on the floor. They both got into bed and Lydia braided her hair into a messy braid before she laid down, placing her head on his chest, as she always did. He loved it, having her that close, with his arm around here. He kissed the top of her head and she put her arms around him.

"I love you" he said. "Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too" she responded. "Very much."

She moved even closer to him, and he could feel her warm breath against his bare skin. She was asleep within ten minutes but he couldn't fall asleep. He thought about their errand in Beacon Hills and if whether they had taken on too much this time. Bottom line, he just wanted to protect Lydia from everything and he felt that being in Beacon Hills was making it very hard.

* * *

**I know it isn't a very long chapter but it's just the beginning. Chapter title from the song Everybody wants to rule the world by Tears for Fears. Xx**


End file.
